


Mixed Messages

by CatarinaElibeth (BattlingBard)



Series: Xena Reboot - Season One [6]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Xena: Warrior Princess, F/F, Xena Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/CatarinaElibeth
Summary: Gabrielle has a Xena encounter. Xena has an Ares encounter. Battle is on the horizon for two different towns and two different enemies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!

TEASER

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. BARN IN NORTH VILLAGE - LATE AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

THE VILLAGERS ARE STILL TALKING IN THE BARN. SOME OF THE ELDERS ARE NOW SITTING ON HAY BALES, AND LOOKING VERY WORRIED.

 

THE WOMAN THAT FAINTED IS LAYING ON A BLANKET ON THE GROUND TO ONE SIDE, STILL UNCONSCIOUS.

 

THE ELDERS ARE WHISPERING AMONGST THEMSELVES.

 

THE REST OF THE VILLAGERS ARE TALKING IN DIFFERENT GROUPS, AND STEALING GLANCES TOWARD THE ELDERS AND DOORWAY.

 

ONE OF THE VILLAGERS, TRANT, STEPS FORWARD.

 

TRANT

This is madness. There just isn’t

time for the arguing.

 

THE VILLAGERS AND ELDERS QUIET DOWN, AND TURN TO HIM.

 

ELDER #1

Ah, Trant. Listen lad, we know this

is a hard time.

 

TRANT

I’ll step up. Amtrack was my uncle.

I’d like a chance to protect my

family. They will not die without

my trying.

 

THE ELDERS LOOK AT EACH OTHER.

 

TRANT TURNS TOWARD THE VILLAGERS.

 

We’re going to fight.

 

THE VILLAGERS BEGIN SPEAKING AMONGST THEMSELVES.

 

THE ELDERS STAND UP, AND ONE OF THEM STEPS FORWARD TO STOP TRANT.

 

TRANT STEPS AWAY FROM THE ELDERS, AND RAISES HIS VOICE.

 

We don’t even know if it’s really

Xena’s army!

 

VILLAGERS TALK, AND SOME SEEM IN AGREEMENT.

 

Last I heard, they were attacked

by the horde! For all we know,

that group could be what’s left

of them!

 

A FEW OF THE VILLAGERS CHEER IN AGREEMENT.

 

THE ELDERS LOOK WORRIED, BUT HUDDLE TOGETHER.

 

We’ll call them in their bluff!

 

THE VILLAGERS CHEER.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

 

INT. AMPHIPOLIS INN - MORNING (12 YEARS AGO)

 

XENA, HER WOMAN FRIEND, LYCEUS, AND THREE OTHER YOUNG VILLAGERS ARE SITTING AT A TABLE. A FEW OF THEM HAVE A STAFF NEARBY. XENA AND LYCEUS ARE WEARING THEIR HOMEMADE ARMOR. XENA IS HOLDING OUT HER SWORD. THE YOUNG WOMAN IS SITTING ON THE CHAIR ARM OF XENA’S CHAIR, AND LISTENING TO HER TALK ABOUT SOMETHING.

 

THEY ARE ALL TALKING, AND SEEM TO BE IN GOOD SPIRITS.

 

NEARBY, CYRENE IS WATCHING FROM THE BAR, WHILE WIPING DOWN THE COUNTER.

 

A FEW OTHER PATRONS ARE SCATTERED AROUND.

 

THE DOOR TO THE INN SLAMS OPEN, AND A GIRL WITH A STAFF IN HER HANDS COMES RUSHING IN THE INN.

 

GIRL

Xena!

 

HER EYES FIND XENA AND THE GROUP. SHE RUSHES TOWARD THEM.

 

LYCEUS

(STANDING UP) News from the 

watch? 

 

GIRL

Yah, I ran here s’fast I could.

 

XENA

Go on.

 

GIRL

The last watch out at the pass, 

yeah. I was getting relieved by

the twins. We heard some horses

coming this way. They stopped

though. Odd that.

 

XENA

Did they light the watch fire?

 

GIRL

Not yet, Xena. They stayed hidden

like you said. Waiting to get

sight of who’s out there.

 

LYCEUS

Should some of us head out there

to check it out?

 

XENA

No, we -

 

XENA IS CUT OFF BY SHOUTS GOING UP OUTSIDE.

 

THE DOOR SLAMS OPEN AGAIN, AND A YOUNG MAN RUNS IN WITH A STAFF IN HIS HAND.

 

YOUNG MAN

Fire signal! It’s them! Cortese is

coming! 

 

THE YOUNG MAN RUSHES BACK OUT.

 

EVERYONE LOOKS AT XENA.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

CUT TO:

 

MAIN TITLES

 

ACT ONE

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. BEND IN ROAD OUTSIDE POTEIDAIA - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

XENA’S FACE COMES INTO FOCUS. HER EYES ARE NARROW. AS THE VIEW WIDENS, ARES’ FACE (WITH A SMUG EXPRESSION) APPEARS OVER HER SHOULDER. HE’S STANDING SEVERAL METERS BEHIND HER.

 

ARES

That’s right, Xena. 

 

XENA SLOWLY TURNS TOWARDS HIM.

 

You need me.

 

XENA

No, Ares.

 

ARES

We make such a great team.

 

ARES TAKES A FEW SLOW STEPS TOWARDS HER.

 

XENA

Not anymore. I’ve grown out of you.

 

ARES

Oh, no, Xena. We both know that’s

not true, sweet cheeks.

 

XENA’S EYES NARROW. SHE DOESN’T MOVE OTHER THAN THAT.

 

ARES BEGINS WALKING TOWARD HER.

 

You can’t do this without me.

 

HE BEGINS TO CIRCLE AROUND HER.

 

Think about all we can do. All we

can take. All we can conquer.

 

HE STOPS BEHIND HER, AND MOVES HIS HANDS UP HER ARMS TO HER SHOULDERS.

 

Go on, kill them.

 

HE MOTIONS HIS HEAD TOWARD THE TIED UP MEN, AS HE CONTINUES TO RUNS HIS HANDS OVER HER ARMS.

 

Join me, again. You can’t lie to me

saying you don’t want the blood.

 

HE KISSES THE BACK OF HER NECK.

 

I know you remember the old times.

 

XENA’S BODY TENSES.

 

XENA

Like when you let me walk my army

right into its death.

 

XENA LOOKS AT HIM OVER HER SHOULDER.

 

ARES

Now, Xena. They didn’t all die.

 

XENA TURNS COMPLETELY TOWARD HIM, AND TAKES A SLIGHT STEP BACKWARD AWAY FROM HIS GRIP.

 

XENA

No thanks to you. I got through 

that without you.

 

ARES TAKES A STEP TOWARD HER, INTENT TO REACH FOR HER HAND.

 

And that’s how I’ll take over

Greece.

 

XENA WALKS PAST HIM TOWARD ARGO.

 

ARES

You live for blood, baby. Just 

like me..

 

XENA

No, Ares. 

 

ARES

You can’t just walk away, Xena!

 

XENA CONTINUES TO WALK TO ARGO, AND MOUNTS HER. 

 

Don’t do something you’ll regret,

Baby! 

 

XENA NUDGES ARGO, AND HEADS BACK DOWN THE ROAD TOWARD POTEIDAIA.

 

ARES CROSSES HIS ARMS, AND NARROWS HIS EYES. 

 

ONE OF THE TIED UP MEN GROANS, AND BEGINS TO WAKE UP.

 

ARES LOOKS OVER HIS SHOULDER WITHOUT TURNING AROUND. WITH A SMIRK, HE SNAPS HIS FINGERS. THE WAKING MAN GASPS, AND SLOUCHES AGAINST HIS ROPES. 

 

WITHOUT TURNING AROUND, ARES SNAPS HIS FINGERS AGAIN, AND DISAPPEARS IN A BLUE FLASH.

 

AGAINST THE NECKS OF EACH MAN, A GASH IS NOW EVIDENT.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GABRIELLE AND LILA’S ROOM - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

  
  


GABRIELLE IS SITTING ON THE FLOOR CROSS-LEGGED WITH HER SCROLL CASE ON HER LAP. SHE’S UNCONSCIOUSLY RUBBING HER FINGERS OVER THE LEATHER.

 

LILA IS SITTING ON THE STOOL ACROSS FROM HER.

 

LILA

I just can’t see why a dirty

warlord would believe they stood

a chance at attacking a city.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS DOWN AT HER SCROLL CASE.

 

It just seems so stupid, doesn’t

it? 

 

LILA ADJUSTS HER DRESS.

 

It’s gotten the entire city all

abuzz. Ooo, you don’t think this

will scare off new merchant

trains, do you? That would just be

so terrible.

 

GABRIELLE

Do they really think she’s coming

here? 

 

LILA

I only heard Celia’s parents talking

about what they heard. You know how

things get more dramatic as they

get passed on. 

 

GABRIELLE

Mmhmm.

 

LILA

Gossip. As long as there is some,

everyone is practically a bard.

 

LILA LOOKS AT GABRIELLE.

 

No offense.

 

GABRIELLE

Umm, none taken.

 

LILA

So, you must have gotten so much

of your precious writing done, yes?

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, I, um. Yes, yeah I did. Loads

of writing. So much writing.

 

LILA

Really? What about?

 

GABRIELLE STANDS UP WITH HER SCROLL CASE IN HER HANDS.

 

GABRIELLE

It’s not ready, yet.

 

LILA

Not ready for what?

 

GABRIELLE

For public consumption. To be shared.

Has some editing to be done.

 

LILA

Isn’t it just words on a page?

 

GABRIELLE

Maybe. (PAUSE) But they’re my words

on a page.

 

GABRIELLE WALKS TOWARD THE WINDOW.

 

LILA

If you say so. Anywho. Mother and

Father will probably be coming back

this way if they’ve gotten word.

 

GABRIELLE JUST NODS.

 

Do you want to go to the main inn for

some lunch?

 

GABRIELLE TURNS QUICKLY TO FACE HER.

 

GABRIELLE

(EXCITED) The inn?

 

LILA

Yes? It’s just an inn, Gabrielle. We

aren’t going to see Xena running 

around spitting ale on us.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, well, no, of course not. That’s

not what I was thinking. Sure. Let’s

 

LILA STANDS UP, AND ADJUSTS HER OUTFIT.

 

GABRIELLE SLIDES HER SCROLL CASE BACK UNDER HER MATTRESS. 

 

LILA

Ready?

 

GABRIELLE

Hold on.

 

GABRIELLE GOES TO THE TABLE HER BRUSH IS ON, AND RUNS IT THROUGH HER HAIR. SHE SMOOTHS OUT HER DRESS.

 

LILA

Since when do you care about what

you look like going to the inn? 

(PAUSE) Wait, does this have to

do with Perdicus?

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TOWARD HER.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, no. It’s not about...I had

been lying on the floor. Didn’t

want the innkeeper too scared to 

serve us.

 

LILA

Uh huh, I’m sure.

 

GABRIELLE WALKS PAST LILA TOWARD THE DOOR, AND WALKS STRAIGHT OUT OF IT.

 

GABRIELLE

(OVER HER SHOULDER) Aren’t you 

coming? 

 

LILA FOLLOWS HER OUT OF THE DOOR, AND SHUTS IT BEHIND HERSELF.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

 

EXT. OUTSIDE AMPHIPOLIS INN - MORNING (12 YEARS AGO)

 

XENA COMES RUSHING OUT OF THE INN DOOR WITH HER ARMOR ON, AND SWORD ON HER BACK. SHE LOOKS AROUND WITH AN AIR OF CONFIDENCE. LYCEUS COMES OUT AFTER HER, LOOKING A LITTLE ANXIOUS. THEIR FRIENDS FOLLOW OUT AFTER THEM CARRYING THEIR STAVES.

 

THERE ARE PEOPLE RUSHING AROUND THE VILLAGE. A GROUP OF VILLAGERS CARRYING WEAPONS IS JOGGING ACROSS THE SQUARE, WHEN THEY SEE XENA, AND TURN TO MEET HER. 

 

XENA SEES THEM, AND MOVES TO MEET THEM IN THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE.

 

XENA

They’re coming from the pass! Set

up just like we practiced!

 

GIRL IN GROUP

You got it, Xena!

 

THE GIRL MOTIONS THE REST OF THE GROUP WITH HER ARM, AND THEY RUN OFF.

 

XENA

Leptus!

 

A MAN WITH AN AXE AT HIS WAIST RUNNING ACROSS THE VILLAGE TURNS TOWARD XENA. HE RUNS TOWARD HER, ONCE HE SEES WHO CALLED HIS NAME.

 

Leptus

Lo, Xena! Just lookin’ for ya.

 

XENA

Excellent. What details do we have?

 

Leptus

Maybe a candlemark out. Outer watch

set the fire. We set ours like ya

said. I came back here s’fast as I

could. 

 

XENA

No one in from the outer watch yet?

 

Leptus

Nah. Not good, no?

 

XENA

Maybe. (PAUSE) They should have sent

a runner down by now. 

 

XENA LOOKS OUT PAST EVERYONE.

 

SHE TAKES A DEEP BREATH BEFORE TALKING TO THE LITTLE GROUP AROUND HERE.

 

Okay, this is what we’ve been waiting

for. 

 

Leptus

Aye, Xena. Want me to head out to

the gate, then?

 

XENA

Go on.

 

LAPTUS TOUCHES HIS FIST TO HIS CHEST, AND RUNS OFF.

 

LYCEUS

Xena, should I go find Toris?

 

XENA

No time.

 

XENA LOOKS AT THE OTHERS IN THE GROUP.

 

Go ahead, and go to your spots.

Be ready.

 

THEY NOD AND RUN OFF.

 

LYCEUS

Need me at the gates, too?

 

XENA

Not yet. C’mon with me, and let’s

check on things first.

 

XENA WALKS OFF, AND LYCEUS FOLLOWS.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. AMPHIPOLIS - MORNING (12 YEARS AGO)

 

VILLAGERS CARRYING VARIOUS WEAPONS ARE GATHERING AT THE OUTER PART OF THE VILLAGE. SHOUTING IS HEARD, BUT THEY SEEM TO BE ORGANIZED. THERE IS A MIXTURE OF EXCITEMENT AND ANXIETY.

 

THEY START TO FORM UP INTO A DEFENSIVE POSITION. THEY SET UP INTO TWO V SHAPES. THE SOUND OF HORSES IS HEARD BEFORE XENA AND LYCEUS COME TO JOIN THEM. XENA IS RIDING NATURALLY, AND LOOKS NOTHING BUT CONFIDENT. LYCEUS IS RIDING A LITTLE UNCOMFORTABLY, BUT HE IS KEEPING UP WITH HER. 

 

SHE PULLS UP HER HORSE IN BETWEEN THE TWO V SHAPES, AND TURNS AROUND TO FACE HER GROUP OF ABOUT 40. LYCEUS STOPS HIS HORSE IN BETWEEN THE TWO V SHAPES TOWARD THE BACK.

 

THE GROUP SILENCES.

 

XENA

Are we ready?

 

THE VILLAGERS CHEER AND HOLD UP THEIR VARIOUS WEAPONS - STAVES, AXES, SCYTHES, AND ONE OR TWO SWORDS.

 

Amphipolis is our home! No one is

going to get past us! 

 

MORE CHEERS.

 

Just like we practiced!

 

THE VILLAGERS CHEER, AND READY THEMSELVES. XENA RIDES HER HORSE BACK TO LYCEUS.

 

LYCEUS

Here we go.

 

XENA

Here we go.

 

FADE OUT

 

ACT TWO

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. AMPHIPOLIS - CONTINUOUS (12 YEARS AGO)

 

LYCEUS

Still no sign of Toris.

 

XENA SHAKES HER HEAD.

 

Mother went out to search for him.

 

XENA QUICKLY TURNS HER HEAD TO HER BROTHER WITH EYES WIDE.

 

She took the frying pan.

 

XENA

Son of a bacchae. 

 

XENA LOOKS OUT TO THE PLAIN AT THE SOUND OF HOOFBEATS.

 

Ly?

 

LYCEUS

You hear something?

 

XENA

Lots of horses. (PAUSE) Go make sure

Mother gets somewhere safe. Try to

get her in the cellar. 

 

LYCEUS

Xena -

 

XENA

Just do it, Lyceus. (PAUSE) Then

come back.

 

SHE STARES AT LYCEUS UNTIL HE RIDES OFF BACK TO THE VILLAGE.

 

(SHOUTING) Here they come!

 

XENA NUDGES HER HORSE TO THE FRONT OF THE GROUP AGAIN.

 

DOWN THE ROAD, DUST IS STIRRED UP. FIGURES ON HORSEBACK COME INTO VIEW.

 

THE VILLAGERS SHOUT.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA ARE WALKING INTO THE MAIN CENTER OF POTEIDAIA. THERE ARE MORE SOLDIERS STANDING ON GUARD IN GROUPS OF TWO AT EVERY CORNER. SEVERAL VARIOUS GROUPS OF VILLAGERS ARE TALKING ABOUT XENA AND THE THREAT.

 

VILLAGE WOMAN

I once saw a village after her army

had gone through. Pity that.

 

VILLAGE MAN

I really do hope it’s not the Destroyer

of Nations knocking at our door.

 

GABRIELLE IS LOOKING ALL AROUND AT DIFFERENT PEOPLE, SOLDIERS, AND STALLS, WHILE LILA IS FOCUSED STRAIGHT AHEAD.

 

LILA

Hopefully we’ll be able to get a table.

 

GABRIELLE FOCUSES HER ATTENTION ON A TWO WOMEN WITH HEADS BENT CLOSE TOGETHER APPARENTLY TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING SERIOUS. THE WOMEN ARE WEARING PLAIN TUNICS UNDER LIGHT CLOAKS. THEIR LEATHER BOOTS ARE STRONG AND UP TO MID-THIGH. 

 

Celia was telling me some truly

scandalous rumors about that

barkeep. 

 

AS GABRIELLE AND LILA GET CLOSER TO THE WOMEN, SHE NOTICES A CROSSBOW SLUNG OVER THE SHOULDER AND UNDER THE CLOAK OF ONE OF THE WOMAN. 

 

You know the one I’m talking about,

right? The one always wearing short

dresses. Bit of an attitude. 

 

ONE OF THE WOMEN TURNS TO LOOK OVER HER SHOULDER, AND THE MOVEMENT CAUSES HER TUNIC TO REVEAL A LEATHER SKIRT UNDER IT. 

 

I guess someone has seen her or

something. I’m not really sure.

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA COME UP EVEN WITH THE WOMAN. THE TWO WOMEN TURN AND LOOK AT HER. LILA CONTINUES TO TALK, BUT IT’S INCOHERENT. GABRIELLE QUICKLY TURNS AWAY, AS SHE AND LILA CONTINUE TO WALK BY.

 

And they didn’t see her come back

into the dining room. Even though

they were there quite late.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD A LITTLE, AND TURNS TOWARD LILA AS THEY CONTINUE TO WALK.

 

GABRIELLE

What?

 

LILA

Yes, my reaction exactly.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, yeah, sure. I suppose.

 

LILA

Maybe we’ll see ourselves. Though I’m

not sure how I would respond.

 

THEY WALK PAST TWO SOLDIERS SPEAKING TO SALMONEUS, WHO IS TRYING TO SELL THEM WHAT LOOKS LIKE A KNIFE THAT COMES APART.

 

Great Hera! I had no idea we had

this many city guard.

 

THEY CONTINUE TO WALK PAST SALMONEUS AS HE STARTS TO NERVOUSLY LAUGH.

 

There really is no way some dirty

warlord can get past them.

 

GABRIELLE TILTS HER HEAD THOUGHTFULLY, AS LILA CONTINUES TO TALK.

 

LILA

I wonder if -

 

GABRIELLE

How do you know she’s dirty?

 

LILA STOPS TALKING, AND LOOKS AT HER SISTER.

 

LILA

What?

 

GABRIELLE

How do you know?

 

LILA

Um.

 

GABRIELLE

Cause, you know, people always think

shepherds are dirty. But I like to 

think I’m pretty clean.

 

LILA

(EXASPERATED) Oh, Bree. I really don’t

think it’s quite the same thing.

 

GABRIELLE SHRUGS, AND THEY TURN TO THE LEFT TOWARD THE PORCH OF THE INN.

 

GABRIELLE

I don’t know, Lila.

 

THEY WALK UP THE STEPS OF THE PORCH, AND GO TO THE DOOR.

 

LILA

Stop trying to make everything so 

poetic. 

 

GABRIELLE OPENS THE DOOR, AND LILA WALKS STRAIGHT IN.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN - CONTINUOUS

 

GABRIELLE FOLLOWS LILA INSIDE OF THE DOOR.

 

ELEST IS TALKING TO A SERVER BEHIND THE BAR. SEVERAL PEOPLE ARE SITTING AT THE BAR. FOUR SOLDIERS ARE EATING AT ONE TABLE. HALF OF THE TABLES ARE FULL OF PATRONS.

 

AS LILA LEADS THE WAY TO AN EMPTY TABLE, THE GROUP OF SOLDIERS LAUGH LOUDLY.

 

LILA

Let’s sit there.

 

LILA WALKS AROUND A TABLE FULL OF VILLAGERS, AND CLAIMS A SEAT AT AN EMPTY TABLE. GABRIELLE SITS DOWN, SO SHE IS IN VIEW OF THE BACK HALLWAY.

 

Do you see her?

 

GABRIELLE

Who?

 

LILA

Do pay attention, Gabrielle. The

barkeep I was talking about.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS OVER AT THE BAR. ELEST IS TALKING TO A COUPLE OF VILLAGERS SITTING AT THE BAR.

 

GABRIELLE

Sure.

 

LILA

Wonder how much of it is true.

 

A SERVER WALKS UP TO THEIR TABLE.

 

SERVER

Afternoon, ladies. What’ll you have?

 

GABRIELLE IS LOOKING AT THE BACK HALLWAY.

 

LILA

Two ciders and two lunch plates.

 

THE SERVER NODS, AND LEAVES.

 

Would you stop staring at her?

 

GABRIELLE TURNS HER HEAD TOWARD LILA.

 

GABRIELLE

What?

 

LILA

(SHAKING HER HEAD) You can’t just

stare at her. She’ll know we were

talking about her. Or worse, she may

come over here.

 

GABRIELLE

I wasn’t...Okay, but I’m sure she

won’t come over here. (UNDER HER 

BREATH) Not sure she likes me.

 

LILA

No matter. (PAUSE) Do you think

they’ll have homesteads on the 

outskirts move in closer?

 

GABRIELLE

What do you mean?

 

LILA

If that woman does come. We’re kind

of far from the wall. What if they

were to come from out our way?

 

GABRIELLE

That would make quite the story.

 

LILA WATCHES THE SERVER COME WITH THEIR FOOD AND DRINKS.

 

LILA

Must you, Gabrielle? 

 

THE SERVER WALKS UP BEFORE GABRIELLE CAN RESPOND.

 

SERVER

There you go.

 

THE SERVER SETS DOWN THEIR ORDER.

 

LILA HANDS OVER THE PAYMENT, AND THE SERVER WALKS OFF TO ANOTHER TABLE.

 

LILA

Looks like lamb stew.

 

LILA BEGINS EATING RIGHT AWAY.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS BACK TO THE HALLWAY, BEFORE SHE PICKS UP HER OWN SPOON.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

 

EXT. AMPHIPOLIS VILLAGE - MORNING (12 YEARS AGO)

 

THE VILLAGE SQUARE IS ALMOST EMPTY. A FEW CHICKENS ARE WALKING AROUND, UNFAZED BY THE DRAMA. A FEW VILLAGE ELDERS EXIT A SMALL BUILDING, AND RUSH INTO THE INN.

 

HOOFBEATS SOUND BEFORE LYCEUS COMES GALLOPING TOWARD THE INN. HE STOPS THE HORSE, AND TIES IT TO THE POST OUTSIDE THE INN. HE STEPS ONTO THE PORCH OF THE INN, WHEN HE STOPS AT THE SOUNDS OF ARGUING.

 

MAN’S VOICE

Cyrene! Be reasonable!

 

CYRENE’S VOICE

Don’t test me!

 

LYCEUS LEAVES THE PORCH, AND RUNS AROUND TO THE BACK OF THE INN.

 

HE TURNS THE CORNER, AND SEES HIS MOTHER, CYRENE, ARGUING WITH ONE OF THE ELDERS. SHE’S WAVING A FRYING PAN AS SHE SPEAKS.

 

MAN

You can’t -

 

CYRENE

You tell me my son is missing, and

expect me to wait in some hole?

 

LYCEUS WALKS UP, AND CYRENE AND THE MAN LOOK AT HIM.

 

MAN

Fine, woman! (TO LYCEUS) Better you

‘an me.

 

THE MAN TURNS, AND RUNS AWAY.

 

CYRENE

Good riddance!

 

LYCEUS

Mother, come on. Let me take you to

the cellar.

 

CYRENE

Have you seen your brother?

 

LYCEUS

No, but they did see the raiders.

Mother, please.

 

CYRENE

Where’s Xena?

 

LYCEUS

She’s out at the front, of course.

 

CYRENE

And you’re here?

 

LYCEUS

Xena sent me to make sure you’re

safe. 

 

CYRENE

I see. (PAUSE) Let’s go then.

 

CYRENE WALKS PAST LYCEUS, HOLDING THE FRYING PAN AT HER SHOULDER.

 

LYCEUS LOOKS SHOCKED FOR A MOMENT, AND THEN TURNS TO FOLLOW HER.

 

LYCEUS

Where are you going?

 

CYRENE

Your brother is clearly not here.

(PAUSE) I’ll be damned if I let any 

raiders in my kitchen.

 

THEY WALK UP THE PORCH TO THE INN.

 

LYCEUS

Mother -

 

CYRENE

C’mon, child. Keep up, won’t you?

 

CYRENE OPENS THE DOOR TO THE INN, AND WALKS IN WITH LYCEUS BEHIND HER.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. OUTSIDE AMPHIPOLIS - MORNING (12 YEARS AGO)

 

XENA AND THE ARMED VILLAGERS ARE STANDING IN FORMATION, WATCHING WITH ATTENTION. SOUNDS OF APPROACHING HORSES AND MEN ARE IN THE BACKGROUND.

 

XENA DRAWS THE SWORD FROM HER BACK. THE VILLAGERS SHOUT BEHIND HER.

 

OVER A HILL, SOLDIERS APPEAR. ABOUT TEN MEN ON HORSES LEAD 50 FOOT SOLDIERS TOWARD THE GROUP OF 40 VILLAGERS. WHEN THEY SEE THEY WAITING VILLAGERS, THEY SPEED UP.

 

XENA

Steady! Wait for them to come to 

us! 

 

HER VILLAGERS SHOUT.

 

WHEN THE MEN ON HORSES ARE MOMENTS AWAY FROM XENA’S ASSEMBLY, XENA LETS OUT A YELL, AND CHARGES FORWARD.

 

HER VILLAGERS SHOUT, AND SURGE FORWARD IN THEIR FORMATION.

 

XENA LIFTS HER SWORD TO MEET THE MACE OF THE LEADER, SEEING THE FOOT SOLDIERS CLOSING IN BEHIND THE MOUNTED SOLDIERS.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA ARE FINISHING UP THEIR LUNCH.

 

LILA

All in all, it was a nice morning.

I don’t remember thanking you for

suggesting I go out.

 

GABRIELLE

Hmm.

 

LILA

Thank you.

 

GABRIELLE

You’re welcome, Lila. I’m glad you

enjoyed yourself.

 

LILA

You haven’t told me about your

morning. I’ve been doing all of

the talking. 

 

GABRIELLE

There isn’t much to tell.

 

LILA

Ah, now don’t be like that. Unless

you spent the entire morning on

the floor like I found you.

 

GABRIELLE

No, I wasn’t on the floor all 

morning. 

 

LILA

So, what did you do then?

 

GABRIELLE

Um, I just wrote -

 

GABRIELLE IS INTERRUPTED BY SOMEONE SPEAKING BEHIND HER.

 

ELEST

Surprised to see you around here. 

 

LILA LOOKS UP AT ELEST, CONFUSED.

 

LILA

Excuse me?

 

ELEST

Not you, sweetie.

 

GABRIELLE SIGHS, AS ELEST COMES TO STAND AT THE SIDE OF THEIR TABLE. GABRIELLE LOOKS TO HER RIGHT AT ELEST.

 

LILA

Bree?

 

ELEST

Am I interrupting something here?

 

GABRIELLE

Just having lunch with my sister. 

Right here...in the dining room…

We’re actually almost done.

 

LILA GIVES GABRIELLE A CONFUSED LOOK.

 

ELEST

Hmm.

 

LILA

Did we do something wrong?

 

ELEST

No, no. Just checking on the patrons.

That’s all. 

 

LILA

Oh. Well, that’s nice of you.

 

ELEST

Mmhmm.

 

LILA LOOKS AT GABRIELLE, WHO IS REFUSING TO LOOK AT EITHER OF THEM.

 

LILA

Um thank you.

 

ELEST

So you’re just here for a meal.

Nothing else?

 

LILA

(ABASHED) Not at all. Is there an

issue? We have been here before.

 

ELEST

Just making sure. Hope you have a nice

lunch. 

 

ELEST TURNS, AND GOES TO ANOTHER TABLE.

 

LILA

Oh dear. I do believe those rumors

may have some truth to them now.

Don’t you think that was strange?

 

GABRIELLE IS LOOKING AT ELEST TALKING TO OTHER PATRONS.

 

GABRIELLE

Are you done eating?

 

LILA

Are you okay? I don’t think she’s

going to bother us again.

 

GABRIELLE

Yes, I just want to go.

 

LILA

You’re acting strangely.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS UP AT HER.

 

But I guess you usually do a little.

 

GABRIELLE

Let’s go.

 

GABRIELLE STANDS UP, AND BEGINS WALKING TO THE DOOR.

 

LILA STANDS, AND CATCHES UP WITH HER.

 

LILA

Why are you in such a hurry to go

home? (PAUSE) Or are we not going 

straight home?

 

GABRIELLE OPENS THE INN DOOR, AND WALKS OUT.

 

FADE OUT

 

ACT THREE

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - MOMENTS LATER (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA ARE WALKING THROUGH THE MARKET AGAIN. GABRIELLE IS THREADING THROUGH PEOPLE WITH A PURPOSE. LILA IS ATTEMPTING TO KEEP UP. 

 

LILA

Bree! Gabrielle!

 

LILA GETS CLOSE ENOUGH TO GABRIELLE TO GRAB HER ARM, AND TURN HER AROUND.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TO LOOK AT HER - BOTH OF THEM STOPPING.

 

What’s going on with you?

 

GABRIELLE

I just wanted to get out of there.

 

LILA

Where? The inn?

 

GABRIELLE ROLLS HER EYES, AND TURNS TO LEAVE. LILA GOES AROUND IN FRONT OF GABRIELLE, STOPPING HER AGAIN.

 

GABRIELLE

Lila! 

 

A VOICE NEXT TO THEM INTERRUPTS THEM.

 

SALMONEUS

Oh! Hello again, girlies!

 

GABRIELLE

Great.

 

SALMONEUS

You know, whenever I’m stressed,

I like to use this splendid tonic.

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA WATCH SALMONEUS WAVE HIS ARMS AROUND IN TIME WITH HIS SPEAKING. HE MOVES HIS HANDS OVER HIS CART, LOOKING FOR SOMETHING.

 

Ah, here it is!

 

HE PULLS OUT A VIAL WITH AN ORANGE LIQUID, AND SHOWS IT TO THE SISTERS.

 

LILA TAKES A CLOSER LOOK AT THE BOTTLE.

 

Now, this little beauty -

 

GABRIELLE

(THROUGH GRITTED TEETH) I’m not 

stressed.

 

LILA AND SALMONEUS LOOK AT GABRIELLE WITH WIDENED EYES.

 

I’m not!

 

SALMONEUS

Ah, very well. It also serves as a

lovely ah easement when a lady is -

 

GABRIELLE

Okay! That’s really not necessary.

Lila, I’m going home.

 

GABRIELLE WALKS PAST HER SISTER BEFORE EITHER CAN RESPOND.

 

LILA

How much?

 

SALMONEUS CHUCKLES.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - LATE AFTERNOON

 

GABRIELLE WALKS AWAY FROM LILA AND SALMONEUS. SHE WALKS AROUND A GROUP OF WOMEN IN DRESSES SHARING RUMORS ABOUT THEIR HUSBANDS.

 

WOMAN #1

Oh, I know the feeling. Jin used

to get so mad at himself when that

happened that he would go chase

a goat. 

 

WOMAN #2

But you have the cutest little ones

now. 

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, AS SHE CONTINUES TO WALK BY.

 

SHE TURNS A CORNER, AND SEES A FEW SOLDIERS TALKING TO EACH OTHER. 

 

SOLDIER #1

I ain’t afraid of some woman.

 

SOLDIER #2

Look, I know you’re from Thrace,

and probably haven’t heard of Xena,

but there are some wild stories about

her. 

 

GABRIELLE SLOWS HER WALKING, AS SHE GETS CLOSER TO PASSING THE SOLDIERS, SO SHE CAN HEAR WHAT THEY ARE SAYING.

 

SOLDIER #1

I’m sure that’s alls there is to

  1. Stories.



 

SOLDIER #3

Ya better hope you never get a

chance to eat them words, yeah.

 

SOLDIER #2

Choke on her sword, ya would.

 

SOLDIER

You lambs, scared of some woman.

 

THE MEN SHAKE THEIR HEADS AND LAUGH, AS GABRIELLE WALKS PAST THEM, AND OUT OF EARSHOT.

 

SHE CONTINUES WALKING DOWN THE ROAD, SLOWING DOWN AS SHE GETS AWAY FROM THE HEAVIER CROWDS.

 

SHE SLOWS DOWN WHEN SHE THINKS SHE HEARS SOMEONE CALLING HER NAME, BUT DOESN’T SEE ANYONE AROUND HER SHE KNOWS.

 

SHE CONTINUES TO WALK, WHEN SHE DOESN’T HEAR IT AGAIN. 

 

SHE TURNS TO THE LEFT, AND HEARS HER NAME AGAIN. IT SOUNDS LIKE A WOMAN’S VOICE.

 

SHE STOPS OUT OF THE WAY OF A FEW PEOPLE WALKING DOWN THE ROAD, AND LOOKS AROUND.

 

HER EYES CATCH ARGO’S GOLDEN COAT IN THE SMALL PADDOCK BY THE BLACKSMITH. 

 

GABRIELLE

Huh.

 

SHE LOOKS AROUND FOR THE HORSE’S OWNER.

 

Wonder if she’s around.

 

GABRIELLE WALKS TOWARD THE FENCE.

 

Hey there, pretty (PAUSE)

 

GABRIELLE BENDS DOWN TO LOOK UNDER ARGO.

 

girl. Where’s your mama? 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AROUND AGAIN.  

 

ARGO LOOKS OVER AT HER FROM THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE SMALL ENCLOSURE, THEN GOES BACK TO GRAZING ON THE GRASS.

 

GABRIELLE WALKS AROUND THE FENCE TO GET CLOSER. SHE REACHES HER HAND OVER THE FENCE TOWARD ARGO. ARGO’S HEAD POKES UP, AND LOOKS AT HER.

 

PERDICUS (VOICE)

Watch it.

 

GABRIELLE JUMPS UP, AND SPINS AROUND TO FIND THE SOURCE OF THE VOICE. SHE RELEASES A BREATH WHEN SHE SEES PERDICUS LEANING AGAINST THE DOORWAY OF THE BLACKSMITH SIDE ENTRANCE.

 

Wild one she is.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, I was just um saying hi.

 

PERDICUS

She bit me (PAUSE) twice.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS OVER HER SHOULDER AT THE HORSE WATCHING THEM.

 

GABRIELLE

She seems nice to me.

 

PERDICUS WALKS CLOSER.

 

PERDICUS

Kind of got an attitude on her (PAUSE)

like the owner.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS BACK AT PERDICUS.

 

GABRIELLE

Who’s her owner.

 

PERDICUS

Some outsider woman. Thinks she had

the gall to question my father’s

skills. 

 

GABRIELLE

Really?

 

PERDICUS LEANS AGAINST THE FENCE ON HIS SIDE, SO HE CAN FACE GABRIELLE. GABRIELLE TURNS TO FACE ARGO AGAIN - SLIGHTLY MOVING AWAY FROM PERDICUS.

 

PERDICUS

Glad you came to see me.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS OVER AT HIM, CONFUSED.

 

GABRIELLE

What?

 

PERDICUS

You look nice.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS DOWN AT HERSELF.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, um -

 

PERDICUS

Wanna come inside for a bit? Father

won’t be back for a while.

 

GABRIELLE

I...uh...no, thanks. I was just

heading home.

 

PERDICUS

By yourself? You know, it’s probably

not safe for a girl to be walking

around with all the news of that

demon woman running around out there.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TOWARD HIM, AND SEEMS A LITTLE ANGRY.

 

GABRIELLE

I think I’ll be fine. 

 

SHE STARTS TO WALK AWAY.

 

PERDICUS

Thanks for coming to see me anyways.

 

GABRIELLE STOPS WALKING, AND LOOKS AT HIM OVER HER SHOULDER.

 

GABRIELLE

Right.

 

SHE TURNS, AND LEAVES WITHOUT LOOKING BACK.

 

SHE WALKS AROUND THE BUILDING OUT OF SIGHT OF PERDICUS, AND ON THE PATH HEADING TOWARD HER HOMESTEAD.

 

SHE JUMPS, AGAIN, WHEN A VOICE COMES UP RIGHT BEHIND HER.

 

XENA (VOICE)

Nice exit.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TO SEE XENA LEANING AGAINST A TREE BEHIND THE BLACKSMITH.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh! I didn’t see you there!

 

XENA SMIRKS AT HER.

 

That’s your horse over there, isn’t

it? The palomino? 

 

XENA

It is.

 

GABRIELLE TAKES A STEP CLOSER.

 

GABRIELLE

She’s really pretty. 

 

XENA’S LIPS TWITCH INTO ALMOST A SMILE.

 

I...uh...I’m sorry about earlier.

You disappeared so fast. 

 

XENA

Wanted to check on my horse. (PAUSE)

Never know what could happen.

 

XENA PUSHES HERSELF OFF THE TREE, AND BEGINS TO WALK BACK THE WAY GABRIELLE CAME.

 

GABRIELLE

Cyrene! Wait!

 

XENA STOPS AFTER A MOMENT, AND LOOKS OVER HER SHOULDER WITH A RAISED EYEBROW.

 

Are you going back to the inn?

 

XENA RAISES THE OTHER EYEBROW.

 

Gods, I promise I’m not creepy.

(PAUSE) You know what, I’m just

going to go. I really want to get

home before my sister does.

 

XENA OPENS HER MOUTH TO TALK, BUT SHOUTS BEHIND THEM STOP HER.

 

Oh, what now?

 

XENA TURNS HER HEAD AROUND TO LOOK AT A FEW PEOPLE RUNNING BY TOWARD TO GATES OF POTEIDAIA.

 

GABRIELLE WALKS UP TO STAND NEXT TO HER.

 

Should we go check it out?

 

XENA

Attracted to trouble?

 

GABRIELLE

(BLUSHING) I-you-wait, what? No.

No one likes trouble.

 

XENA

Could have fooled me.

 

XENA SMIRKS AT GABRIELLE.

 

GABRIELLE

What do you mean?

 

XENA

(SHAKING HER HEAD) Go on home, kid.

 

XENA WALKS OFF BEFORE GABRIELLE CAN SAY ANYTHING.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD WHEN XENA IS OUT OF EARSHOT, AND LOOKS AFTER HER.

 

GABRIELLE

I’m not a kid!

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - MOMENTS LATER (DAY 1)

 

XENA TURNS THE CORNER ONTO THE MAIN ROAD. AHEAD OF HER, SHE SEES SOLDIERS BLOCKING THE WAY FOR A WAGON TO ENTER THE MAIN GATES. 

 

SHE WALKS UP TO THE BACK OF THE GATHERING CROWD, EASILY ABLE TO SEE WITH HER TALL HEIGHT. 

 

A MAN LEADS HIS TWO HORSE TEAM PULLING THE WAGON INTO THE GATES.

 

SOLDIER #1

Back up, people! Let the man 

through! 

 

THE WAY IS SLOWLY CLEARED, AND THE MAN URGES HIS HORSE AND WAGON INTO TOWN.

 

VILLAGERS TALK ABOUT WHAT IT COULD BE.

 

THE WAGON PULLS TO A STOP, AND SOME OF THE SOLDIERS GO CLOSER.

 

XENA LISTENS TO THE VILLAGERS SHOUTING AND TALKING, TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT’S GOING ON.

 

VILLAGER #1

Are there really dead bodies?

 

VILLAGER #2

We’re not safe here!

 

SOLDIER #2

Make way!

 

TWO SOLDIERS LEAD THE GUARD CAPTAIN TOWARD THE WAGON.

 

SOLDIER #3

Captain coming through!

 

THE GUARD CAPTAIN REACHES THE WAGON, AND PULLS THE TARP OFF THE TOP.

 

THE BODIES OF THE FIVE DEAD SOLDIERS ARE REVEALED.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Get them to the barracks!

 

THE SOLDIERS IMMEDIATELY CLEAR A PATH FOR THE WAGON.

 

VILLAGER #3

It’s the soldiers you sent, isn’t

it? 

 

VILLAGER #4

What does it mean?

 

VILLAGER #5

Xena’s out there!

 

THE GUARD CAPTAIN GRABS ONE OF HIS SOLDIERS BY THE ELBOW, AND PULLS HIM CLOSER TO TALK TO HIM OVER THE SHOUTING.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Clear these people out! And build

a damn pyre!

 

SOLDIER

Aye, Captain.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Send someone to tell Archon Blesby.

 

THE SOLDIER SALUTES, AND GOES TO TALK TO A COUPLE OF OTHER SOLDIERS.

 

ONE OF THE SOLDIERS RUNS TO THE ARCHON’S BUILDING.

 

THE REST OF THE SOLDIERS BEGIN TO USHER PEOPLE AWAY TO MOVE ON, AS THE WAGON DISAPPEARS DOWN THE ROAD. 

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Listen up, citizens! 

 

VILLAGERS AROUND HIM QUIET DOWN.

 

Keep these roads clear! We’ll give

news when we got it!

 

THE VILLAGERS SLOWLY SPREAD OUT, AND MOVE ON.

 

XENA WATCHES FROM THE BACK OF THE SLOWLY DISSOLVING CROWD.

 

FADE OUT

 

ACT FOUR

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA MEETING HALL - LATE AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

MORE VILLAGERS ARE INSIDE THE MEETING HALL THAN DURING THE LAST MEETING. THEY ARE VERY NERVOUS, AND MANY PEOPLE ARE TALKING ABOUT XENA AND THE DEAD SOLDIERS.

 

VILLAGER #1

It’s a message!

 

VILLAGER #2

I saw them! Throats cut all the way

through! 

 

VILLAGER #3

That Warrior Princess is coming here!

 

VILLAGER #4

My da was there! At Corinth! Xena’s

a danger, she is!

 

XENA SNEAKS INTO THE BACK OF THE HALL, AND LEANS IN THE SHADOWS OF A CORNER. 

 

THE BACK DOOR OPENS, AND THE GUARD CAPTAIN WALKS RIGHT IN, AND STANDS IN FRONT OF THE TABLE.

 

TWO SOLDIERS BANG ON THE GROUND WITH SPEARS, CAUSING THE ROOM TO QUIET DOWN.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Attention!

 

VILLAGER #5

Are those the bodies of our soldiers?

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

You’ve heard many things today.

 

SOUNDS OF AGREEMENT GO OUT THROUGH THE CROWD.

 

Yes, we have great reason to believe

Xena of Corinth is nearby. 

 

WORRIED WHISPERS GO UP.

 

The Archon and I do not want you to

worry greatly. We have a strong 

city here. My soldiers are well

trained. 

 

SLOW NODS ARE SEEN IN THE CROWD.

 

The council has taken a vote that

will be in the greatest interest

of the city as a whole.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

 

INT. AMPHIPOLIS INN - LATE AFTERNOON (12 YEARS AGO)

 

XENA’S MOTHER’S INN IS FULL OF VILLAGERS STANDING AND SITTING. IN FRONT OF THE INN FIREPLACE, WARREN (TOWN REVEE) IS STANDING WITH TWO ELDERLY MEMBERS OF THE COUNCIL. XENA IS STANDING TO THE SIDE WITH LYCEUS. CYRENE IS BEHIND THE BAR WITH TORIS.

 

WARREN

My people!

 

THE ROOM QUIETS, AND FOCUSES ON HIM.

 

As you know, we have had many raids

from Cortese’s men. We’ve suffered

losses - some of which we cannot

replenish. 

 

MANY PEOPLE NOD.

 

You also know the last raiding 

party was scared off by a group

of our own just yesterday. 

 

A FEW CHEERS ARE HEARD.

 

This morning, the council was 

proposed with a plan of self defense

to not only protect us, but prevent

further attacks on our village.

 

A FEW WHISPERS ARE HEARD WITH XENA’S NAME.

 

The council has been in session for

a better part of the day. We’ve 

reviewed all of the information. A

vote has been reached.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA MEETING HALL - LATE AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

VILLAGERS LEAN FORWARD TOWARD THE GUARD CAPTAIN.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

We cannot allow this threat to go

without care on our part. Our city

has grown too much to risk loss.

What we know so far is that what 

we believe to be Xena’s army has taken

control of an outlying village, and 

has possibly come close enough to be

watching our roads. We sent out a 

scouting party this morning, and they

never reached their destination. 

They were attacked on the road. We

have seen no other signs of her army

within our immediate range.

 

MORE TALKING GOES UP. 

 

THE GUARD CAPTAIN WAITS A FEW MOMENTS.

 

We don’t believe we are in immediate

danger. That being said, we have voted

to not send out a force.

 

VILLAGERS TALK ANXIOUSLY. 

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

 

INT. AMPHIPOLIS INN - LATE AFTERNOON (12 YEARS AGO)

 

THE VILLAGERS LOOK AROUND IN THE PAUSE.

 

WARREN LOOKS OVER HIS SHOULDER SLIGHTLY WHERE XENA IS STANDING.

 

WARREN

The council has agreed to the proposal

of a defensive force (PAUSE) under

leadership of the proposer. 

 

XENA STEPS FORWARD, HER SWORD HILT REFLECTING LIGHT OVER HER SHOULDER.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA MEETING HALL - LATE AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

THE GUARD CAPTAIN RAISES HIS HAND TO REGAIN SILENCE.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Settle, people. We do not have enough

information on her arms; however, we

have the greatest confidence in our

measures to defend Poteidaia.

 

VILLAGERS LOOK AROUND AT EACH OTHER.

 

My soldiers are ready to defend our

gates from any threat. 

 

PEOPLE BEGIN TALKING.

 

VILLAGER #1

What about outside the gates?

 

VILLAGER #2

All of the homes out there!

 

VILLAGER #3

You can’t leave us!

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

 

INT. AMPHIPOLIS INN - LATE AFTERNOON (12 YEARS AGO)

 

TORIS CROSSES HIS ARMS AS XENA STEPS IN FRONT OF THE VILLAGERS. THE BAR IS AT THE BACKS OF THE GATHERED VILLAGERS.

 

MANY PEOPLE ARE TALKING. ONLY A FEW VOICES APPEAR NEGATIVE.

 

TORIS

This is foolish.

 

CYRENE

You should be up there with her.

 

TORIS

We should all be running the other

direction. 

 

CYRENE

Like Hades I’ll give up what I’ve

built here.

 

WARREN PATS XENA ON THE SHOULDER.

 

XENA

If we work together, we can protect

Amphipolis. We defeated them yesterday.

We’ll defeat them again.

 

VILLAGER #1

Aye, Xena! Saw it all, I did!

 

VILLAGER #2

Warren! What of those of us thinking

this to be foolish? Shouldn’t we take

this time to leave ‘efore Cortese gets

word of his men we killt?

 

WARREN

Run if you will, but this is the vote.

 

XENA

This is my home too. I won’t see it 

burn. 

 

END FLASHBACK

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA MEETING HALL - LATE AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

THE SOLDIERS BANG THEIR SPEARS TO SILENCE THE CROWD AGAIN.

 

GUARD CAPTAIN

Aye, I know how many lie outside 

the gates. My men have already moved

guards out to watch.

 

THEY BEGIN TO SPEAK AGAIN, BUT THE CAPTAIN RAISES HIS VOICE.

 

‘Tis only information I have for now.

Council will be meeting further. But

this is my home too, people. Won’t

be standing by to see it burn.

 

VILLAGERS NOD AND TALK IN AGREEMENT.

 

XENA WATCHES THE ROOM THROUGH NARROWED EYES, BEFORE LEAVING THE BUILDING.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. OVERTAKEN VILLAGE - EVENING (DAY 1)

 

XENA RUNS ARGO INTO THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE. SHE PULLS ARGO UP IN FRONT OF THE LARGE BUILDING. SOLDIERS ARE WALKING AROUND.

 

WHEN SHE DISMOUNTS, SHE LIFTS ONE OF ARGO’S FEET, AND CHECKS HER HOOVES. TWO OF HER MEN SEE HER, AND JOG TOWARD HER.

 

XENA

Not bad, girl. Better than the last

batch. 

 

THE MEN STOP NEAR XENA.

 

SOLDIER #1

General, need her stabled?

 

XENA

No. Go rouse Marcas, and tell all the

captains to meet me in one candlemark.

 

THE SOLDIERS SALUTE, AND HEAD OFF IN TWO SEPARATE DIRECTIONS. 

 

(TO ARGO) Ready to change up the plans

again? 

 

ARGO PUSHES HER HEAD INTO XENA’S STOMACH.

 

Everyone’s a critic.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GABRIELLE’S AND LILA’S ROOM - EVENING (DAY 1)

 

THE DOOR OPENS, AND GABRIELLE WALKINS IN WITH LILA RIGHT BEHIND HER.

 

GABRIELLE FLOPS DOWN ON HER BACK ON HER BED.

 

LILA

What a setback.

 

LILA SITS DOWN ON HER BED, FACING GABRIELLE.

 

GABRIELLE

(UNDER HER BREATH) Everything we

hear. Everything we see.

 

LILA

What was that?

 

GABRIELLE

Marcus Aurelius.

 

LILA

What?

 

GABRIELLE

Nothing, Lila. Just perspective, is

all. 

 

LILA

Well Father’s perspective on pushing

back that wedding sure wasn’t pleasant.

 

GABRIELLE GETS UP, AND BEGINS TO GRAB A CHANGE OF CLOTHES.

 

GABRIELLE

All’s fair.

 

FADE OUT

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone sticking with me through this, feel free to chat with me! On here or on my website: likemeseries.com/xena. This is actually my attempt to spread this, and get a Xena reboot on TV!


End file.
